


Zostań Moją Walentynką

by Liviett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee, Derek Has Feelings, Dream Sex, Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Human Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Stiles Feels, Stiles likes Lord of the Rings, Valentine's Day, Wolf Derek, upset stiles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviett/pseuds/Liviett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolałby zapomnieć o tym, czego dowiedział się w szkole od Isaaca. I o tym, jakie w jego głowie pojawiły się przez to myśli. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem było po prostu wyłączenie mózgu, tak jak to robił, gdy pojawiały się problemy nie do rozwiązania. Walentynki były za kilka dni i musiał wytrzymać tylko trochę, aż cały ten pieprzony cyrk miłości się skończy. Później wszystko wróci do normalności i wtopi się w tłum singli, którzy zostali rzuceni po walentynkowym balu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zostań Moją Walentynką

**Author's Note:**

> ...dżizas!  
>  Chyba pierwszy raz udało mi się skończyć jakiś tekst na czas. I nawet nie macie pojęcia, jak bardzo chciałam go wstawić miesiąc temu, kiedy tylko udało mi się go skończyć. Ale, ale! 14 lutego to 14 lutego c:  
> Dzisiaj Walentynki, więc życzę Wam dużo miłości i... ten tego. Dużo Sterekowej miłości, o. Oby nie wyczerpała się nigdy i zawsze z nami była.  
> Przesyłam uściski i buziaki! Przyjemnej lektury ;***

\- Stary, potrzebuję twojej pomocy!

Przyjrzał się po raz ostatni ramce na zdjęcia w kształcie serca pokrytego czerwonym pluszem i odłożył ją na swoje miejsce. Kilka piórek zostało mu w dłoni, na co skrzywił się wyraźnie, szybko zdmuchując je na ziemię, bo powoli miał dość wszechobecnych ozdób w kolorze miłości. Nigdy nie lubił tego okresu po świętach, kiedy wszyscy czekali na czternastego lutego. Denerwowało go zniecierpliwienie zakochanych par, a ich ekscytacja dodatkowo wprawiała go w melancholię. Bo co przyjemnego było w oglądaniu okazywania sobie uczuć, kiedy nie mógł z nikim podzielić się swoimi? I te publiczne umizgi… Jakby cały świat w tym miesiącu chciał mu uświadomić, że nikt go nie chciał, nie chce i nie będzie chciał do końca życia, bo jest nic niewartym, małym robakiem. Na którego nie zwracało się uwagi, nawet w sklepie, kiedy stał grzecznie przy regałach i oglądał walentynkowe drobiazgi, które można było podarować partnerowi.

Obrzucił krytycznym spojrzeniem grupkę głośnych nastolatek, które wypchnęły go z alejki, zachwycając się serduszkowymi poduszkami, by po chwili przepchnąć koło nich, żeby dostać do przyjaciela. Scott stał w tym samym miejscu, w którym zostawił go dobrych parę minut temu, więc nie trudno było go znaleźć. I rozszyfrować, jaki mógł mieć problem, gdy przygryzał wargę, wpatrując się w sklepowe półki. W ten sam sposób pełen wewnętrznego cierpienia, na co Stiles westchnął w duchu, bo wolałby już wrócić do domu i zagrać w najnowszą grę, niż zastanawiać kolejną godzinę nad kupnem odpowiedniego podarunku. Nawet jeśli w grę wchodziła Ta Jedyna.

\- Co jest?

\- Totalnie nie wiem co mam kupić!

Chłopak spojrzał na niego, jęcząc przeciągle. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem Scott mógł w tak krótkim czasie przemienić się z potężnego wilkołaka w skomlącego szczeniaka. Co prawda, nie znał się na sprawach miłosnych, ale to chyba było niemożliwe, żeby miłość tak zmieniała ludzi.

Chociaż może?

\- Ciągle się nad tym zastanawiasz?

Spytał, łapiąc za brelok w kształcie kupidynków. Naprawdę ktoś chciałby dostać coś _takiego_? Już wolałby czekoladę. Albo nowego pada, jeśli miałby być szczery.

\- No tak…

\- Wszystko jedno co jej dasz, Allison i tak będzie przeszczęśliwa.

McCall prychnął, zabierając mu bibelot i odwieszając.

\- To musi być coś wyjątkowego, nie kupię przecież byle czego.

\- Oj, Scottie Scottie – Stiles westchnął, zwieszając głowę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że musiał pomagać mu w kwestiach sercowych, skoro wiedział o tym tyle, co mrówka o oceanie - mówiłem ci już, że nieważne co podarujesz, jej i tak się spodoba, bo będzie to prezent od ciebie.

Brunet łypnął na niego podejrzliwie, nie chcąc wierzyć w te słowa, ale im dłużej się sobie przypatrywali, tym bardziej Stiles widział swoje małe zwycięstwo i nadzieję na opuszczenie sklepu. Widoczna kapitulacja w czarnych tęczówkach była wszystkim, czego tak bardzo pragnął w tamtej chwili.

\- Może masz rację… - Stwierdził powoli Scott, ściągając w zastanowieniu brwi. - Myślałem, żeby zabrać ją jeszcze na obiad przed balem. Co sądzisz?

\- To świetny pomysł, stary! – Poklepał go po ramieniu, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Coś czuję, że zaliczysz.

\- Stiles, do cholery!

Stilinski zaśmiał się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, gdy przyjaciel zrobił się na twarzy cały czerwony. I obejrzał wokół siebie, czy przypadkiem nie stali przy nich jacykolwiek słuchacze, którzy mogliby później po cichu się z niego naśmiewać.

\- To co? Misiek?

Uśmiechnął się i złapał za misia trzymającego w łapkach serce z napisem _I love you_. Scott kiwnął głową, zabierając mu maskotkę i ruszając do kasy. W między czasie przyjrzał się Stilesowi uważnie, który jak gdyby nigdy nic, szedł tuż obok niego.

\- Ty nic nie kupujesz? No wiesz, dla swojej walentynki.

Jak jeszcze przed chwilą Stiles był w dobrym humorze, tak teraz spochmurniał wyraźnie, przypominając sobie jedną bardzo, bardzo, bardzo ważną rzecz. A o której wolałby nie pamiętać. Już nigdy.

Chyba, że obecny stan miałby się kiedykolwiek zmienić, ale nic tego nie zapowiadało.

\- Nie mam walentynki, zapomniałeś?

Mruknął.

\- Zostało jeszcze parę dni do balu, może ją znajdziesz – McCall szturchnął go przyjacielsko, uśmiechając się lekko. - Albo ona znajdzie ciebie.

\- W to nie wątpię, w końcu kto nie chciałby takiego faceta, jak ja? A tak na poważnie, to nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktoś zgodził się spędzić ze mną walentynkowy wieczór.

Szatyn wydął usta, gdy zatrzymali się, a Scott wywrócił oczami i pchnął go w stronę walentynkowych kartek.

\- Kup coś na wszelki wypadek, a ja pomogę ci jutro w szkole kogoś wypatrzeć.

 

*

 

Stiles oparł głowę na dłoniach, głęboko wzdychając. Starał się skupić na wszechobecnym hałasie w stołówce, byleby nie słuchać dłużej przyjaciół. Wolałby już wrócić na zajęcia i pracować w grupach nad gównianym zadaniem, niż po raz kolejny tego dnia przysłuchiwać się rozmowie o zbliżających się Walentynkach. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, dlaczego wszyscy wokół niego myśleli tylko o tym, jakby nie było innych interesujących tematów. Bo przecież były! Gwiezdne wojny, kręcone frytki, nawet narodziny szczeniaczków sąsiada. Wszystko było lepsze od dnia czternastego lutego.

Przez całe te miłosne napięcie miał ochotę zamknąć się w pokoju i nie odrywać od ekranu monitora. Bał się, że jak jeszcze trochę posłucha radosnego gruchania gołąbków, ojciec będzie musiał leczyć go z ciężkiej depresji.

\- Och, nie mogę się doczekać! Zostało jeszcze kilka dni, a ja już ledwo potrafię wysiedzieć w miejscu.

Powiedziała Erica, podskakując radośnie. Stiles spojrzał na nią, unosząc do góry głowę. Ogników w jej oczach nie mógł pomylić z niczym innym, pojawiały się zawsze wtedy, kiedy chodziło o jakieś szkolne wydarzenia warte uwagi. Wyobrażał sobie, jak dziewczyna spaceruje po korytarzach, cała zadowolona ze swojego wyglądu, przygotowanego specjalnie na potańcówkę.

Zmrużył powieki, kiedy siedząca obok niej Allison, szturchnęła ją lekko w bok.

\- Kupiłaś sukienkę?

\- Jedziemy dzisiaj z Boydem i Isaackiem na zakupy po szkole i mam nadzieję, że znajdę w końcu coś odpowiedniego.

\- Powiem ci, która będzie dobra.

Wtrącił cicho Boys, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem. Stiles nie był może zajebistym wilkołakiem z wyostrzonymi zmysłami, ale zdążył zauważyć, jak chłopak położył swoją dłoń na udzie Reyes.

\- Hej, w ogóle nie powinieneś przed balem widzieć w niej Erici!

Zaśmiała się Allison, zerkając figlarnie w kierunku Scotta, który pocałował ją od razu w policzek. Szatyn pochylił się tylko bardziej nad swoją tacką, coraz bardziej rozważając, czy nie przesiąść się w inne, co najważniejsze, _ciche_ miejsce.

\- Słonko, nie martw się, pozwoliłam mu sobie pomóc. Poza tym to nie są przygotowania do ślubu. Jeszcze.

Stwierdziła Erica, przysuwając się bliżej swojego chłopaka, by wczepić się w jego ramię krwistoczerwonymi paznokciami.

\- Isaac jedzie z wami? Znalazł sobie kogoś na Walentynki?

Spytał Scott z pełnymi ustami, patrząc na nią z zaciekawieniem. I w tym momencie, Stiles również nadstawił ucho, bo akurat ta kwestia również go zainteresowała. Chciał wierzyć w to, że nie był wcale totalną sierotą, której nikt nie zechciał, bo nie był w ich grupce jedynym wolnym strzelcem. Issac był jego kołem ratunkowym dla poprawnego stanu psychicznego, bo podobnie jak on przez ostatni czas stronił od partnerskich relacji.

Nie liczył Dereka jako singla. Jego nigdy do niczego nie liczył, bo to był _Derek_.

\- Podobno zaprosił jakąś dziewczynę z drugiej klasy. Zgodziła się.

\- Uuu, nasz uroczy chłopiec się zakochał?

Zamrugał oczami, zszokowany. Nie mógł dać wiary, że Lahey go zdradził i zostawił!

\- Mam nadzieję, że to jakaś porządna dziewczyna i nie złamie mu serca…

\- Hej! Czy moglibyśmy przestać rozmawiać o tych pieprzonych Walentynkach, a zacząć na przykład o projekcie z chemii? Jezu, przecież to dzień, jak co dzień.

Krzyknął, gdy już uśpione pokłady gniewu zastępowały zaskoczenie. Nawet nie chciał zwracać uwagi na lekki ból w klatce piersiowej, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jednak _był_ ostatnim cieniasem.

Nie był zdesperowany, nie pragnął mieć nikogo na siłę. To nie było nic złego, że był sam. On po prostu również chciał być przez kogoś _kochany_.

Wszyscy zamilkli, przenosząc na niego nieodgadniony wzrok. Dopiero Erica zdecydowała się przerwać głuchą ciszę wokół nich, oskarżycielsko wskazując na niego palcem.

\- A właśnie, Stiles. Znalazłeś sobie kogoś?

Zdążył jedynie otworzyć usta, kiedy Scott odpowiedział za niego.

\- Nie znalazł. Chciałem mu pomóc, ale nikogo nie chce.

\- Jak będziesz taki wybredny, to zostaniesz sam. Bal jest za kilka dni i zostało raptem kilka wolnych osób, które nie mają pary.

Blondynka wyraźnie obruszyła się jego podejściem. I to nie tak, że nikt nie był dla niego odpowiedni, ale chodziło chyba o tak zwane kliknięcie, nie? Co mógł zrobić, skoro nie poczuł tego do nikogo?

\- No i co z tego? Najwyżej pojawię się na imprezie sam.

Mruknął.

\- Nie możesz, musisz mieć parę.

\- To w ogóle nie przyjdę, wielkie mi halo.

Erica wywróciła oczami.

\- Stiles, na pewno jest ktoś, kogo mógłbyś zaprosić. Bo jest, prawda?

\- Lydia. Chciałbym Lydię, ale jest zajęta przez Jacksona.

\- Nie wmówisz mi, że podoba ci się tylko Lydia. Może zapytasz Malię?

Stiles jęknął, nieszczęśliwy. Brakowało mu tylko tego, żeby wszyscy zaczęli interesować się jego życiem uczuciowym.

\- Ona do niego nie pasuje.

Wtrąciła Allison, ale Reyes wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

\- Dlaczego? Założę się, że miło spędziliby czas.

Starał się dłużej nie słuchać propozycji z kim mógłby się umówić z ich szkoły. Przyjaciele i tak nie interesowali się jego zdaniem, gdy dostrzegli u niego brak jakiegokolwiek zaangażowania. Przestali zwracać na niego uwagę, więc gdy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek, wstał z miejsca i ruszył do wyjścia, na nikogo się nie oglądając.

\- Nienawidzę Walentynek.

 

*

 

\- Może Derek?

Rzucił Scott, gdy przebierali się w szatni po treningu lacrosse. Stiles ucieszył się, że przeważnie się nie spieszyli i opuszczali ją jako ostatni, bo dzięki temu nikt nie widział, jak zaplątał się w dżinsy i uderzył o szafkę, gdy tylko usłyszał pytanie.

Bo Jezu… _Co?_

\- Co?

Spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i niemal miał pewność, że jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak kosmiczne latające talerze. Brakowało tylko zielonych ludzików, którzy potwierdziliby, że jednak się przesłyszał.

\- Może zapytasz Dereka czy nie pójdzie z tobą na bal?

Powtórzył McCall, wzruszając ramionami jak gdyby nigdy nic i szatyn zaczął się zastanawiać skąd, do cholery jasnej _wie_ , i czy przypadkiem nie śni, bo to było niemożliwe.

\- Stary, żarty sobie robisz? Mam zaprosić Sourwolfa?

Prychnął, próbując uspokoić szybsze bicie serca. Czuł, że robi mu się słabo, bo totalnie nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. Być może stał się bardziej markotny i mniej się odzywał, ale nie znaczyło to przecież, że Walentynki były dla niego jakimś bardzo ważnym wydarzeniem i koniecznie musiał się z kimś umówić. Oswoił się z prawdą o sobie i przyszłością, w której zostanie starym kawalerem, nawet jeśli przyjaciele wciąż go przekonywali, że był jeszcze czas na znalezienie odpowiedniej osoby. Lydia była zajęta, ale i tak gdyby nie była, to nie miał co liczyć, że zwróciłaby na niego jakąkolwiek uwagę.

A Derek… Derek również był poza jego zasięgiem i bardzo starał się wyprzeć go ze swojego umysłu. Miał do siebie żal, że w ogóle pozwolił mu do niego wejść, skoro od początku wiedział, że nic z tego nie będzie. Chyba można było uznać, że jego zdolnością było zakochiwanie się w nieodpowiednich osobach i z całą pewnością nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział o jego drugiej, wielkiej niespełnionej miłości.

\- No co? Przecież ci się podoba.

\- To nieprawda!

Pisnął przerażony, gwałtownie kręcąc głową.

\- Przecież widzę.

Scott założył ramiona na piersi, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed kpiącym uśmieszkiem, który Stiles najchętniej zdarłby z twarzy.

\- Fakt, który przyznałem ci o byciu biseksualnym, nie znaczy wcale, że lecę na Dereka – Mruknął. - Szczególnie na niego. Kto chciałby umówić się z takim ponurakiem? Jezu.

\- Jestem wilkołakiem i naprawdę potrafię wyczuć, kiedy kłamiesz, wiesz? I kiedy podnosi ci się ciśnienie, gdy przebywasz z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Brunet wydawał się dobrze bawić, bo nie wierzył w ani jedno jego słowo. I Stiles wiedział, że się pogrążał, bo wilkołaki potrafiły wyczuć emocje innych, ale nie umiał przyznać przed nim, że w rzeczywistości było inaczej.

\- Ale to…

\- Derek chyba się nie zgodzi.

Wtrącił Isaac, pojawiając się nagle koło Scotta. Stiles nie wiedział nawet, że był w szatni przez cały ten czas i przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. Zaczerwienił się wściekłe, pakując do torby sportowy strój.

\- Co ty nie powiesz?

Warknął.

\- Stiles, to nie chodzi o ciebie, albo że nigdy nie spotkałby się z mężczyzną – Pokręcił głową blondyn, zerkając na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. - Po prostu… - podrapał się po brodzie - ostatnio często go widzę w tej nowo otwartej kawiarni w centrum miasta. Pracuje tam taka młoda baristka, no i… wiecie.

Stiles zesztywniał. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że Derek nie odwzajemniłby nigdy jego uczuć, to wciąż miał nadzieję, że może kiedyś miło spędziliby czas w swoim towarzystwie, ale teraz… Próbował wyobrazić sobie, jak mężczyzna flirtuje z jakąś kobietą i był to tak nowy obraz w jego głowie, że nie potrafił powstrzymać fali smutku, która zawładnęła jego ciałem.

\- Myślisz, że ona podoba się Derekowi?

\- Niemożliwe. Przecież to Derek. On ma w ogóle serce zdolne do jakichkolwiek uczuć?

Prychnął, choć gardło ścisnęło mu się niebezpiecznie i miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zauważyli, jak ta wiadomość na niego wpłynęła.

\- Przechodzę czasem koło kawiarni i przeważne jest w środku, kupując kawę. Wydaje się, że dobrze mu się z nią rozmawia, więc może jest to coś więcej?

Powiedział Isaac.

\- Och.

Blondyn podszedł do niego i poklepał pocieszycielsko po ramieniu.

\- Możesz spytać Dereka, czy z tobą nie pójdzie, ale raczej bym na to nie liczył.

 

*

 

Stiles zamknął za sobą drzwi i odwiesił klucze. Wolałby zapomnieć o tym, czego dowiedział się w szkole od Isaaca. I o tym, jakie w jego głowie pojawiły się przez to myśli. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem było po prostu wyłączenie mózgu, tak jak to robił, gdy pojawiały się problemy nie do rozwiązania. Walentynki były za kilka dni i musiał wytrzymać tylko trochę, aż cały ten pieprzony cyrk miłości się skończy. Później wszystko wróci do normalności i wtopi się w tłum singli, którzy zostali rzuceni po walentynkowym balu.

Przeszedł do kuchni i wstawił wodę na herbatę. Plan miał taki, żeby całe popołudnie przesiedzieć w domu i pograć na playstation. Nie było nic lepszego na odstresowanie się, niż zabicie kilku potworów głodnych krwi.

Wilkołakiem może nie był, ale nagle poczuł, że w domu nie znajdował się sam. Jego ojciec wracał ze zmiany dopiero wieczorem, Scott umówił się z Allison na wspólną naukę i mogło to znaczyć tylko jedno. Albo ktoś włamał się, żeby pozbawić go życia lub wziąć w niewolę, albo był to…

\- Derek! – Krzyknął, odwracając się za siebie. – Czy twoim życiowym celem jest przestraszenie mnie na śmierć? Jak tu w ogóle wszedłeś? Czekaj. Okno w moim pokoju?

Derek oparty o framugę, skinął lekko głową. Nie odezwał się jednak. Patrzył na Stilesa nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, a Stiles patrzył na niego i cisza między nimi zaczyna mu powoli przeszkadzać. Niemal dzwoniła w uszach i choć wiedział, że mężczyzna nie mówił zbyt dużo, wolałby jednak coś od niego usłyszeć. Odchrząknął, na moment spuszczając tęczówki, bo nie mógł dłużej znieść spojrzenia przeszywającego go na wylot.

-Chcesz może herbaty? Kawy?

Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego głos nie zabrzmiał tak słabo, jak mu się wydawało.

Brunet zmrużył bardziej oczy, na co przełknął ślinę cały zdenerwowany. Kiedy już myślał, że i tym razem nie doczeka się słownej odpowiedzi, usłyszał szorstki głos.

\- Kawy – Stiles kiwnął głową i odwrócił się w stronę gotującej się wody. Wyłączył czajnik i sięgnął po dwa kubki. Bluzka delikatnie podjechała mu do góry, ukazując gładką, jasną skórę, na której poczuł chwilę później ciepłe dłonie. Zamarł. – Uwielbiam kawę.

Zamruczał starszy, przysuwając się do niego i całując za uchem.

\- Co…

\- _Kawa powinna być czarna jak piekło, mocna jak śmierć i słodka jak miłość._

Jęknął, gdy palce Dereka przesunęły się w górę po jego żebrach, znikając pod materiałem. Suche wargi zjechały na szyję, na co odepchnął się od blatu, by oprzeć o większe ciało za sobą. Ledwo stał na miękkich nogach i mógłby się założyć, że wilkołak bez problemu potrafił wyczuć u niego wzrost podniecenia.

Kilka sekund później siedział na kuchennym blacie, nagle przodem do bruneta, z jego dłońmi wędrującymi mu po plecach. Sam oplótł nogami jego talię, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie, sapiąc w usta. Nie puścił z palców czarnych włosów, gdy mężczyzna wypchnął biodra do przodu, ocierając się o jego krocze i rozpoczynając powolny rytm pchnięć. Wiedział, że w pozycji, w której się znajdowali, wilkołak musiał czuć jego ewidentną erekcję, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to kompletnie. Pocałunek stał się mokry i niechlujny i na dobrą sprawę pogryźli swoje wargi, ale nie nazwałby niczego bardziej idealnym.

Wyszedł mu naprzeciwko biodrami, by móc otrzeć się pobudzonym penisem o równie pobudzoną męskość Dereka. Potrzebował tarcia, wyobrażał już sobie, jak pozbywają się krępujących ruchów ubrań, a on zostaje przyciśnięty do zimnego blatu, wypinając tyłek w jego stronę. Brunet przytrzymywał go stanowczo, kąsając spuchnięte usta i chyba myślał podobnie, bo kiedy odsunął się na kilka centymetrów, Stiles dostrzegł czerwone tęczówki zakryte mgiełką pożądania. Zanim zdążył zareagować, Derek złapał go pod pośladkami i ułożył na podłodze, przykrywając go od razu swoim ciałem i wpijając w usta. Przeturlali się kilkakrotnie, walcząc o pozycję. Gdzieś w między czasie zgubili górną część ubioru i zostali tylko w spodniach, a Derek ssał i znaczył skórę na szyi, poruszając się mocno i zdecydowanie pomiędzy jego nogami, odbierając mu ostatni dech w piersi. Byli tak samo twardzi i zdesperowani, więc sięgnął do ciemnych dżinsów bruneta, by potem…

… wypaść z łóżka i obudzić się na podłodze. Leżał tak przez dłuższą chwilę, uspokajając oddech i starając się nie spłonąć ze wstydu. Aż nie mógł uwierzyć. Jak mógł w ogóle _o tym_ śnić?! Wstał po chwili, spoglądając na bardziej niż sugestywne wybrzuszenie w spodniach od piżamy i zagryzł wargę. Chwiejnym krokiem ruszył pod prysznic, starając się zapomnieć o Dereku i jego zielonych oczach.

 

*

 

W momencie, w którym Erica przedstawiała mu swój pomysł, wiedział, że nic z niego nie będzie. Żałował tylko, że nie miał na tyle odwagi, by powiedzieć dziewczynie, że był głupi, i że najchętniej odpuściłby sobie jego realizację. Jak ostatni dureń się na niego zgodził, bo w końcu mógł zaryzykować. To było tylko pytanie. Jedno, krótkie pytanie. Nie mógł nic stracić, a jedynie wiele zyskać. Tak.

… Zwłaszcza poniżenie, które będzie się za nim ciągnęło do zakończenia szkoły.

Kiedy Heather uśmiechnęła się kpiąco, a potem roześmiała na cały korytarz, mógł przypuszczać jaka będzie jej odpowiedź. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że jego niepowodzenie w zdobyciu partnerki na bal podchwycą inni uczniowie i będą naśmiewać się z owej kompromitacji. Cały dzień, na każdej przerwie, wytykając go palcami jako ostatnią ofiarę losu. I jedynie co mógł zrobić, to czerwienić się ze wstydu i starać się nie słuchać nieprzyjemnych komentarzy. Tylko czekał na moment, aż wróci do domu i zapisze ten dzień na liście najgorszych dni w życiu.

Przegryzł wnętrze policzka zażenowany i przyrzekł sobie w duchu, że już nigdy, przenigdy nie posłucha żadnego z pomysłów Reyes.

 

*

 

\- Mówiłem ci już, że nigdzie dzisiaj nie idę. Nie, nie idę. Tak. Dobrze, tato. Uważaj na siebie. Pa.

Rozłączył się i położył telefon na stolik. Właśnie zaczynał się film, a serowe chrupki, które kupił dzisiaj w drodze ze szkoły, kusiły go zapachem. Nie mógł lepiej spędzić walentynkowego wieczoru, niż na kanapie objadając się słodyczami. Ojciec miał wrócić ze zmiany dopiero nad ranem, a wszyscy jego przyjaciele właśnie przygotowywali się do wyjścia na szkolny bal i mógł być pewien, że nic mu nie przeszkodzi w odpoczynku.

Odetchnął głucho, próbując nie myśleć o zabawie, pocałunkach i alkoholu. Nie musiał przynajmniej prasować garnituru, ani kupować róży dla partnerki. Same plusy. _Zdecydowanie_.

Gdy usłyszał dzwonek, nie mógł w pierwszej chwili zlokalizować jego źródła. Ale piekarnik, do którego wstawił pizzę brzmiał nieco inaczej, skierował się więc w stronę drzwi, zdziwiony odwiedzinami o tej porze.

\- Wesołych Walentynek, Stiles!

Krzyknął Scott, witając go szerokim uśmiechem. Stilinski parsknął, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

\- Stary, chyba pomyliły ci się domy. Allison mieszka w innej części miasta.

\- Jesteś moim bratem i nie zabronisz mi życzyć ci dużo miłości. – Stiles pokręcił głową, nie mogąc się jednak powstrzymać przed krótkim uściskiem. Odsunął się szybko, nie chcąc wygnieść stroju bruneta, bo widać było, że poświęcił dużo czasu, aby wyglądał idealnie. – Jesteś sam?

McCall rozszerzył nozdrza, wdychając zapach z wnętrza domu i nie mógł na to nie wywrócić oczami.

\- A z kim miałbym być? Wierz mi, niewiele się zmieniło, odkąd wyszedłem ze szkoły. Nie znalazłem w drodze powrotnej chętnej dziewczyny.

\- Pomyślałem, że jednak zaprosiłeś Dereka.

Zamrugał powiekami, starając się zapanować nad ciałem, które zareagowało na imię mężczyzny. Nie myślał o nim od momentu, w którym mu się przyśnił i wolałby, żeby tak zostało już na zawsze. Nie chciał dawać sobie nadziei na cokolwiek, skoro walka była z góry skazana na przegraną. Rzeczywistość była zupełnie inna, niż sny. Niestety.

\- Naprawdę wątpię czy chciałby spędzić ze mną czas, skoro mógł równie dobrze z piękną baristką.

Mruknął.

\- Nawet go o to nie zapytałeś.

Scott sceptycznie uniósł do góry brwi, kręcąc głową. Wyglądał na lekko rozczarowanego jego zachowaniem, ale on naprawdę nie miał w sobie tyle siły, bo pozbierać się po drugiej, nieodwzajemnionej miłości. Był tylko słabym człowiekiem, którego pokonywały nawet głupie uczucia. _Co miał zrobić?_

\- Wiesz, że jestem totalnie nie do pokonania, ale mam dość kompromitacji w tym tygodniu.

\- Ale przecież Derek…

\- Czy bal przypadkiem nie zaczyna się za godzinę? Nie musisz jechać po ukochaną?

Zmrużył oczy, odciągając go od tematu. Jeśli chodziło o Allison, to McCall nie myślał o niczym innym i umiejętnie udało mu się to wykorzystać w tej sytuacji.

Wilkołak pokiwał głową, spoglądając na zegarek.

\- Słuchaj, Stiles, a może pojedziesz z nami? Wiem, że musisz mieć parę, ale może udałoby ci się niepostrzeżenie wejść na salę.

\- Wszystko w porządku, naprawdę. Jedź i baw się dobrze, mną się nie przejmuj.

Przyjaciel wpatrywał się w Stilesa przenikliwie i szatyn zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie próbuje wyczuć u niego kłamstwa. Nie miał pojęcia, jak pachniało, ale najwidoczniej zapach nie był najgorszy, bo chłopak westchnął w końcu pokonany, zwieszając głowę.

\- No okej… to idę.

\- Idź, idź. I pamiętaj o prezerwatywach.

Scott jęknął żałośnie, wycofując się cały czerwony w kierunku samochodu i szatyn nie mógł się powstrzymać przed szerokim uśmiechem.

*

 

W pół do pierwszej był już po dwóch filmach i mnóstwie niezdrowego jedzenia. Zaczęły kleić mu się oczy, ale postanowił sobie, że podobnie jak reszta jego kolegów, nie pójdzie tej nocy spać. Nawet jeśli oni bawili się na balu, by potem zaciągnąć swojego partnera do łóżka, a on siedział jedynie w domu i kontynuował drugą część Władcy Pierścieni, nie miał zamiaru kłaść się spać. Ta noc zdecydowanie nie była do przespania.

Podniósł się z kanapy zdezorientowany, gdy ponownie krótki dzwonek do drzwi rozbrzmiał w salonie. W pierwszej chwili zdecydował, że nie pójdzie zobaczyć kto to mógł być, bo żaden człowiek, który nie był złodziejem ani mordercą, nie odwiedzał nikogo o tej porze. Ale przypomniał sobie, że równie dobrze mógł przybyć ktoś ze stada. Ktoś, kto za bardzo się upił, pomylił drogę do własnego domu i potrzebował pomocy. Ruszył więc do drzwi, otwierając je powoli. I mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że bardziej spodziewał się mordercy, niż osoby, która stała za progiem.

\- Jesteś sam.

Mruknął Derek na powitanie, marszcząc brwi. Zmierzył Stilesa wzrokiem, nie próbując być ani trochę subtelnym, gdy rozpoznawał zapachy z wnętrza domu, by upewnić się, że chłopak faktycznie z nikim nie spędza tej nocy. Nastolatek stał nieruchomo zaskoczony jego niespodziewaną wizytą i dopiero śmiech grupy dziewczyn przechodzącej chodnikiem, przywołał go do rzeczywistości.

\- Eee… może wejdziesz?

Zaproponował cicho, odsuwając się, by wpuścić mężczyznę do środka. Kiedy już znaleźli się w salonie, a Derek wciąż wpatrywał się w ten sam przenikliwy sposób, żałował, że w ogóle podnosił się z kanapy.

\- Dlaczego nie jesteś na balu, jak inni?

Prawie zakrztusił się śliną, słysząc pytanie. Serce galopowało mu w piersi z nawrotną prędkością i zaklął na to w duchu.

\- To coś dziwnego? Po prostu nie miałem ochoty na tańce i alkohol. Wiesz, to nie dla mnie.

Brunet odetchnął przez nos, kręcąc głową.

\- Dlaczego nie poszedłeś, Stiles?

I w tym momencie coś w nim pękło. Pomimo tego, że Walentynki minęły już dobrą godzinę temu, miał dość wysłuchiwania tego, jaką był ofiarą. Przez tygodnie znosił docinki, krzywe spojrzenia i odrzucenia i nie miał ochoty w tej chwili słuchać tego samego. Zwłaszcza od Dereka, od którego stronił od jakiegoś czasu, jak tylko mógł, bo każde spojrzenie starszego wywoływało u niego niewłaściwe uczucia, których będzie musiał się później pozbywać. Nie umiał poradzić sobie z odtrąceniem, tym bardziej od osoby, do której coś czuł. Nie chciał wysłuchiwać od niego jakichkolwiek oceniających komentarzy. To bolało.

Załamałoby go. Musiałby znów się zbierać się w sobie i podnosić z powodu porażki.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Tak bardzo chcesz usłyszeć, że nie miałem z kim pójść?! Że jestem totalnym frajerem, z którym nikt nie miał zamiaru się umówić?!– Warknął, nie przejmując się, że Derek uniósł brwi zdezorientowany jego wybuchem. - Dobrze! Stiles Stilinski nie znalazł sobie pary, bo nikt go nie chciał. Zadowolony? – Odwrócił się do niego bokiem, zaciskając usta w cienką linię. - A co z tobą? Czemu nie jesteś na randce?

\- Na randce?

Spytał powoli Hale, całkowicie zdumiony jego słowami, ale Stiles prychnął z niedowierzaniem, że tak trudno było mu przyznać, że znalazł sobie dziewczynę.

\- Z baristką z nowo otwartej kawiarni. Słyszałem, że bardzo dobrze się dogadujecie.

Długi brak odpowiedzi sprawił, że zerknął na niego kątem oka, ale Derek nie wpatrywał się w niego, a w sofę, i to tak dziwnym wzrokiem, że nie widział, co miał o tym myśleć.

\- Mogę usiąść?

Stiles nieprzekonany pokiwał głową. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, bo nie wyglądało na to, żeby wilkołak kontynuował przerwany wątek, a wrócenie tak po prostu do filmu, wydało mu się niewłaściwie. Stał więc przez chwilę, przestępując z nogi na nogę, myśląc gorączkowo, jak bardziej nie zepsuć ich spotkania i nie doprowadzić do kłótni.

\- Chcesz coś do picia?

Zapytał w końcu, próbując się uspokoić.

\- Kawy.

\- O tej porze? – Derek rzucił mu jeden z tych wyrazów twarzy, z którymi się nie dyskutowało. - Okej, jak chcesz. To nie ja nie będę spał tej nocy.

_Bo będę pieprzył baristkę._

Westchnął i poszedł do kuchni, przygotować napój. Tym razem, gdy sięgał po szklankę, upewnił się, że brunet na pewno znajduje się w pokoju, a jego bluzka nie podjedzie do góry. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Może i chciałby, żeby jego sen stał się rzeczywistością, ale chyba umarłby prędzej na zawał, gdyby coś takiego zdarzyło się naprawdę. Szok byłby zbyt duży, wiedząc, że dotykał go prawdziwy, żywy Derek.

Wrócił do salonu, niosąc w dłoni kubek. Czekając na ugotowanie się wody, udało mu się ochłonąć i zapanować nad swoim ciałem. Wiedział, że jego krótki napad złości był lekko irracjonalny i nie powinien pozwolić sobie na kolejny. Mężczyzna siedział sztywno w tym samym miejscu, wpatrując się w scenę na telewizorze. Dopiero, gdy Stiles położył przed nim kawę, w podzięce kiwnął prawie niezauważalnie głową.

Szatyn tylko wzruszył ramionami i usiadł obok niego, wracając do filmu. Nie wiedział za bardzo o czym mógłby z nim porozmawiać. Nie wiedział nawet, jaki był prawdziwy powód wizyty wilkołaka, a to już było niepokojące.

Hale chrząknął w końcu, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- Tureckie przysłowie mówi, że kawa powinna być czarna jak piekło, mocna jak śmierć i…

\- …słodka jak miłość.

Dokończył szeptem Stiles, zaskakując Dereka, który przeniósł na niego ciemne oczy. Lustrował go uważnie, zaciskając usta i nastolatek poczuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo. Aż skurczył się minimalnie, tonąc w poduszkach.

\- Nie interesuje mnie baristka z kawiarni, o której wspominałeś. Skąd taki pomysł?

Zapytał brunet.

\- Issac mówił, że widział cię z nią często.

\- Nie podrywałem jej. Kupowałem u niej kawę.

Stiles prychnął, przenosząc tęczówki na ekran telewizora.

\- A potem ona dotrzymywała ci towarzystwa, gdy ją piłeś. Och, jakie to miłe.

Zironizował.

\- Nie do końca – Warknął Derek, szybko się jednak uspokajając. Podrapał się nerwowo po głowie. - Przekonywała mnie, żebym zdobył się w końcu na odwagę i zaniósł drugi kubek kawy komuś, kto mi się podoba.

Serce Stilesa przestało na moment bić, ale miał nadzieję, że wilkołak nie zdążył tego zarejestrować. Nie chcąc nic po sobie poznać, jakoby wpłynęła na niego ta informacja, wciąż oglądał film. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, że Hale zakochał się w jakiejś kobiecie.

\- Aha – Przełknął ciężko ślinę, zaciskając słonie na kolanach. - A dlaczego nie zaniosłeś nigdy kawy tej osobie?

\- Bo bałem się, że mnie odrzuci.

Mruknął cicho starszy.

\- Już się nie boisz?

\- Chyba będę musiał w końcu zaryzykować.

Dopowiedział po chwili, przysuwając się na kanapie w stronę chłopaka. Zanim Stiles zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, dotknął jego szyi, odwracając głowę bardziej do siebie i pocałował w usta. Pocałunek był krótki, ale jak najbardziej prawdziwy i kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, szatyn wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku, nie mogąc złapać powietrza.

\- Co – co robisz?

Wykrztusił. Dotknął jego ramienia, chcąc sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie był to kolejny z jego snów, ale mięśnie pod palcami wydawały się, aż nazbyt zgodne z rzeczywistością. Tak samo jak dotyk na jego karku i drugi pocałunek w kąciku warg.

\- Chciałbym zabrać cię jutro na kawę. Oczywiście, jeśli tylko będziesz chciał.

\- Czekaj, co? Ale- ale jak to?

\- Nie rozumiesz?

Zamrugał szybko powiekami, obserwując z bliska, jak w tęczówkach mężczyzny rozbłyskują czerwone refleksy.

\- To ja jestem tą osobą, która ci się podoba? – Kiedy Derek kiwnął głową, on gwałtownie pokręcił swoją, nie wierząc w te słowa. To było zbyt piękne, by okazało się prawdziwe. Od tygodni szukał odpowiedniego partnera i przekonywał się, że nikt go nie chciał. Dlaczego więc potężny alfa miałby zainteresować się ktoś tam chudym i nieurodziwym jak on? - O boże. O BOŻE. Ja śnię. To musi być sen. To niemożliwe.

Brunet wywrócił oczami.

\- Stiles, to nie jest sen.

\- Nie. Nienienie. Nie wierzę.

Przecież Derekowi podobała się baristka z kawiarni, do której ciągle chodził. I jeszcze jakaś kobieta, którą chciał zaprosić na kawę.

Przecież to Derek podobał się jemu, więc jak jego uczucia mogło zostać _odwzajemnione_?

Nieporadnie spróbował odsunąć się i stanąć na nogi, ale Hale nie pozwolił mu na to, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Niemal wciągając na swoje kolana. I to musiało być prawdziwe, bo nikt nie pachniał tak dziko i męsko jak on. Uśmiechnął się lekko, trącając nosem ucho chłopaka.

\- Mogę ci udowodnić, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

Przygryzł jego płatek, by zaraz przesunąć się ustami w stronę młodzieńczych warg. Stiles popatrzył na niego z przerażeniem, ale nie oponował, gdy pocałowali się po raz kolejny.

\- O Jezu, o matko… Derek… ty…

Wyjąkał w przerwie, oddając niepewnie pieszczoty. Ciepła, dużo dłoń wślizgnęła się pod jego koszulkę i musnęła skórę na brzuchu.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną na kawę?

\- Boże, tak! – Wysapał, oddając coraz śmielsze pocałunki. Wspiął się na jego kolana, siadając na nim okrakiem i wtulił w większe ciało z przyjemnością. Aż przeszedł go prąd, gdy Hale zamknął go w swoich ramionach. Nie potrafił dać wiary, że Derek był taki idealny. I, że go chciał. JEGO! A więc jednak spotkał swojego księcia! Jak mógł nie zapytać go wcześniej, czy spędzi z nim Walentynki?! - Wiesz, mam dla ciebie kartkę.

Wypalił, czerwieniąc gwałtownie. Jego ciało było tak rozgrzane, że z trudem mógł oddychać.

\- Jaką kartkę?

Zapytał starszy, zdziwiony nagłym wyznaniem.

\- Walentynkową, głupku – Uderzył go lekko w ramię, chowając twarz w zagłębienie szyi. - Jest w moim pokoju. Pójdę po nią.

Derek uśmiechnął się pod nosem, sunąc dłonią po jego udzie.

\- A może pokażesz mi ją u góry?

Wcałował się w wąskie usta, sapiąc, kiedy mężczyzna uniósł się razem z nim z kanapy i skierował w stronę schodów.

Walentynki nie były wcale najlepszym dniem dla zakochanych. Najlepsze były te noce zaraz po nich, bo wtedy działy się rzeczy z najskrytszych marzeń.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> Please give Kudos ♥ <3
> 
>  
> 
> [★ Tumblr](http://liviettka.tumblr.com/)  
> [★ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Liviettka)  
> [★ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvF7xycGQjEq5WwFs4MBrtA)


End file.
